


The Beginnig Of A New Pack

by Mrs_Bunny



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Stiles, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Castiel, Scent Marking, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bunny/pseuds/Mrs_Bunny
Summary: AU world - Where people have a secondary gender Alpha, Beta or OmegaBeing an Alpha or Omega sucks, all those instics, emotions, feelings that comes with the respective secondary gender, some say that they are not that bad, others don´t agree with that, especially with the ruts and heats and the enhanced senses and additional strength. So throw in an alpha who is the Alpha of his pack, an oblivious and hyperactive omega, plus two celestials beings, a pair of brothers who are so protective of each other and ready to go to unimaginable lenghts to keep the other safe, a badass nerd, a devil who is not evil and his mother and an entire pack who acts like adorable puppies until someone decides to target their Stiles in the mix. And you get this story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I´m writting this as an experiment on how I can improve my writting, and I mean it as I talk, write and read on Spanish most of the time but I am having an exam to get my certificate and my writting skills are the worst. Which means that I am sorry for all the spell and grammar mistakes that are bound to happen at one point or that alredy happened. And because I love these two fandoms and have always wanted to do a mash up with the both of them.

A few months ago omegas started to disappear all over the country without leaving a trace of them, with heaven and hell being strangely quiet and minding their own business Dean and Sam are left with no starting point on these case, until not one, but two Alphas stumble on their way to the bunker claiming that they have an omega of his pack and demanding that they hand him over before things get ugly.


	2. An Alpha who is an Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I´m going to put this, but I am not from the United States and I don´t know how the states are distance wise, so if I put that theboys were on California and made it to Kansas in under two hours let´s just imagine that Dean broke all speed limits and that baby can travel that fast :) and again sorry for any mistake on the chapter, my mother language is Spanish actually so ... and I hope that the story is to your liking.

It´s been quite some time since him and Sam had been to the bunker, but between a hunt and the other they had been occupied, really with only time to sleep, eat something and then hit the road again, this case that they had going on, it can possibly be the longest one they have had on their entire career as hunters. It started as some omegas disappearing for a few days and then coming back to the exact place they were abducted. So they dismissed it as just the typical case where the omega just goes on a trip with their alpha without telling anyone, until the omegas stopped coming back and then realizing that all the other disappeared ones hadn´t gone with their alphas and that they didn´t have any memories of the trip.

And that left them going from one state to another in hopes of finding an omega back, but it seemed that whoever was behind the kidnappings just wasn´t going to give them back anymore. So after another failed trip, this one to Ohio, and receiving a call from Charlie saying she was visiting them for a few days, they were finally going back to the bunker.

“Dean?” Sam asked, as his brother passed another bump on the road causing the Impala to bounce quite roughly, Dean hummed to signal he had his attention “Are you okay?” At Dean´s glare Sam was quick to reformulate his question “I mean, you seem to have a lot on your mind, you are even driving carelessly and that´s not like you” Sam said, at that Dean just sighed and stared at the road again, after a brief moment he turned to Sam “It´s just that this case, it doesn´t feel right man, I mean, why would you take someone and then return them perfectly healthy but still bother with wiping out their memories? It doesn’t sound like one of the monsters we have fought so far and we haven’t found anything in the books or the internet” Sam just stayed silent and thought about Dean´s words “Are you really bothered because of that Dean? You are more the type to go blind in a fight and just improvise, so I don’t know why our lack of knowledge would have you this pensive” Sam said all this without looking at Dean, he knew that if he just stared at his brother the other one wouldn’t say a thing, Dean was so stubborn sometimes and it made his job as his familial alpha all the more difficult, but at the same time he knew that Dean just wasn’t the type to go hide in a corner or speak about his feelings, especially if they happened to be affected by his omegan instincts. Dean didn’t say anything for the next ten minutes or so, and just as he opened his mouth to speak turning his face to see Sam, something from outside just smashed on the Impala´s roof startling Dean and making them swerve out of the road “The fuck…” Dean muttered holding his head, at that Sam was already out of the car, gun in hand trying to see what the thing that impacted with them was.

“Dean?! You okay?” Sam asked, still looking around and trying to figure out what just happened, Sam heard his brother said that he was fine while he was at the trunk looking for holy water and a silver blade, Dean was just getting out of the car when he heard some growling a few meters away to their right “Sammy? Did you hear that?” Sam just grunted his affirmative while still looking through the trunk “I think it sounded like an animal, but just what animal would jump at the roof of a moving car and then disappear?” Dean muttered the last under his breath reaching for the silver bullets and blade his brother handed him, scanning the area one more time, he was just about to say that there wasn’t anything out there when four red spots caught his attention “So … Sammy what kind of creature has red eyes?” Dean asked his brother as he loaded his gun, Sam spun to face the same direction as Dean and his eyes widened as he saw the eyes his brother was referring to, when the two people separated and started charging at them Sam tried to push Dean a little behind him so he could protect him if needed, Dean allowed this seeing as after countless fights Sam still did this no matter what he argued, in the end it came to the fact that Sam could focus better if he felt that Dean was protected otherwise he would be all anxious and after that almost costing his brother life once Dean just allowed him this little bit of comfort, although if push came to shove he would still go without thinking about his safety if his little brother was in danger.

Waiting for the red eyed guys and trying to figure out what they were Sam and Dean stayed near the car and when the attacker were just a few meter away, they aimed at them and fired their guns, effectively hitting their targets, but it looked like they didn’t feel it and just continued coming after them. And just as they were preparing to shoot again they realized that actually one guy was after the other trying to stop him, the brother shared a look between them, clearly saying ‘eh what is happening’ and before they could voice their thoughts, one guy just jumped like three meters and landed on his companion, rolling on the ground until they were in front of the brothers, arguing and saying how they surely had Stiles.

“Sorry to interrupt your little quarrel, but what the hell is a Stiles?” Dean´s voice sounded on the lone road, causing the other two to separate and making them their focus. Now that they were closer Dean could see their faces if he squinted enough, they seemed to be around the same height but one was clearly older than the other, the older one was carrying a leather jacket, dark jeans, a dark blue V-neck and some boots, a frown on his face as the other person stopped him from reaching Dean and Sam, the one stopping the older one or trying to, as he just kept on walking even with the added weight, looked like a teenager, wearing a hoodie, jeans and tennis. A few feet away from reaching them, the older one stopped and the younger one finally turned towards Dean and Sam, the four of them just stood like that for a few seconds that felt a lot longer than it surely was because of the enormous tension that permeated the air, just as it seemed that no one was going to speak first, the younger of the group spoke “They don’t have him Derek … “At that the frowny guy, apparently named Derek interrupted him “They carry the same scent that Stiles did when we saw him a few days ago … “ “And that scent it´s very faint, which means that they haven’t seen him …” “Maybe, but if they don’t have him at least they should know where he was” Derek said irritated at being interrupted several times by the kid, or Scott “So I am going to be clear here, either you show us where Stiles was or I can rip out your throat … with my teeth” Derek finished speaking baring his fangs and flashing his red eyes, that being the cause that the brothers decided to aim at him once more and making Scott to jump in front of him and start speaking “ There is really no need for the guns guys, even if they doesn’t kill us it still hurts a lot when we remove them, and I am really sorry for my friend here, we just are looking for someone that we care a lot about and he has been gone for almost two weeks, and last we saw him was a week ago … so we are a little anxious and we haven’t slept like for four days straight trying to find a clue as to where Stiles is and every time we just came empty handed he just stresses more and you are carrying the same scent, although faintly, as him just put us on edge … and we aren’t going to attack you or rip your throats out with our teeth, it´s not that day, not that we have a rip someone´s throat our with our teeth day or anything …” A little frustrated by the kid´s rambling and the fact that his car now had a slit on her roof Dean interrupted him “First of all, we don’t know anyone named Stiles, second we haven’t been here for at least a month, third why should we trust you aren’t going to attack us, and fourth what the fuck are you? Because I don’t know of a creature with red eyes and apparently a great sense of smell”.

“We already know that you don’t have Stiles or seen him for that matter, but you have been in the same place as him, somewhere with lots of books and enclosed air, maybe underground, with at least some magic in there” At that description Sam took a step closer to them, putting himself between Dean and the strange creatures who appeared to know about the bunker existence “That would be where we are headed before someone decided to jump at top of our car” Sam started narrowing his eyes “But that place is supposed to be secret so I would like to know how you know about it?” Sam finished with his gun still at level with Derek´s chest “I already said it, you carry that scent with yourselves although it is very faint, like you haven’t been there in a while, which lead us to believe that you definitely haven’t seen Stiles, but that won´t stop me from hurting you if neither of you start …” Derek trailed off and sniffed the air a few times before turning his attention to Dean “You an omega?” At that Dean just decided to save himself the same comments that surely where going to come out of the alpha´s mouth, but before that Derek turned to Sam and started talking again “So you must be his familial alpha seeing as I don´t smell you all over him, at least not with the intention of claiming” Dean balked just at the mention of Sam trying to claim him and was going to just shot the guy but Sam stopped him “Yes, Dean is my brother and my name is Sam Winchester” Sam said as a way of introduction as it seemed that neither Derek or Scott were going to ask their names “Then Sam, you must understand the feeling to protect our omegas, Stiles is one of our pack omegas and he tends to find himself in the most annoying and dangerous situations making my life more difficult …” at seeing how Sam also narrowed is eyes, Scott decided it will be just for the better to explain the situation himself “And what Derek is trying to say is, that Stiles is someone from our pack who is very important to us and that we want him safe, but haven’t know his whereabouts for a week and who just disappeared two weeks ago, just like nothing, I´m sure as familial alpha that you understand the urge to protect the family´s omegas, well that feeling it´s worse for us werewolves, especially us who are pack alpha” Scott finished by way of explanation, Sam was pondering over whether to trust them or not, because that just sounded like one of their cases when Dean suddenly said.

“So like … you are alphas who are alphas?” At that Sam just wanted to facepalm himself.


End file.
